¡Maldito mocoso!
by Emiita
Summary: –Yo no respeto a monos idiotas–Naruto no sabía si empezar a pegarle o golpearse contra una pared, pero lo dejó pasar, aunque el maldito mocoso fuera un maleducado y demasiado cariño con Hinata.


**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Palabrotas. Hagan de cuenta que Sasuke nunca fue un emo traidor xD Y Yuki es mio ¡JUM! xD

**Resumen: –**Yo no respeto a monos idiotas–Naruto no sabía si empezar a pegarle o golpearse contra una pared, pero lo dejó pasar, aunque el maldito mocoso fuera un maleducado y demasiado cariño con Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Maldito mocoso!<strong>

– ¡Eres un maldito bastardo, Sasuke!

– Cállate, idiota.

Por toda la calle lo único que se escuchaba eran los gritos a todo pulmón del escandaloso de Naruto, ni siquiera los aldeanos se atrevían a interrumpir las maldiciones del rubio, a lo máximo a lo que llegaban era a susurrar entre sí, censurando el lenguaje maleducado del muchacho.

Hinata se detuvo en su camino al mercado y observó la escena con ojos curiosos. Uzumaki lucia visiblemente alterado y enojado, Uchiha permanecía impasible, como si las palabras del chico le importaran una mierda -dalo por hecho- y el tercer integrante era un pequeño niño de nueve años de mirada vivaz, que los observaba a ambos con cara de pocos amigos.

– ¡No me llames idiota, estúpido! Fue tu culpa que chocara con el mocoso ¡de veras! –se defendió con voz chillona.

– ¿A quién llamas mocoso, mono? –preguntó con enojo el jovencito, lanzándole una mirada acusadora.

– ¡Oye! Soy mayor que tu ¡Respétame, de veras!

–Hmp, no pidas milagros, es imposible respetar a un idiota. –habló con calma Sasuke, echándole más leña al fuego.

Naruto estaba a punto de echar humo por las orejas, su cara estaba completamente roja de rabia y apretaba los puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos que volvieron completamente blancos. Diablos, ese mocoso y Sasuke eran tal para cual. Dios los cría, ellos se juntan.

– ¡Tú! Maldito hijo de…

– ¿Hinata? ¡Hermana Hinata! –gritó el muchachito interrumpiendo la maldición de Naruto y dejándolo petrificado en su lugar.

La aludida ladeó la cabeza con algo de confusión al sentirse descubierta, sobre todo cuando el chico corrió hacia ella para abrazarla de manera impulsiva. Ella le devolvió el gesto en automático y enrojeciendo al percatarse que dos pares de ojos -azul y negro- la observaban fijamente.

–Hola, Yuki ¿Cómo estás? ¿Pasó algo malo? –preguntó con amabilidad, revolviéndole maternamente el cabello castaño.

–Nada, sólo que el mono idiota chocó conmigo y el estreñido de su amigo pisó mi llavero.

– ¡Oye! –se quejó infantil Naruto.

Si en algún momento Sasuke le tuvo alguna simpatía al joven Yuki, en ese instante, la perdió completamente. Le lanzó una mirada que aterrorizaría a cualquier shinobi, pero que, sin embargo, en el niño no provocó ningún efecto, por el contrario, lo desafió devolviéndosela con sus ojos malvas, sin ápice de estar asustado. Parecía no afectarle en absoluto la amenaza de muerte explicita, el aura oscura que emanaba de él o que la diferencia de fuerza y habilidad de ambos era más que evidente y si el mayor quería podía meterle un chidori por el trasero sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Hinata, percatándose de la tensión de esos dos, jaló a Yuki contra sí en un intento absurdo de protegerlo, cortando el contacto visual entre ambos y haciendo que el Uchiha la observara directamente a ella. Nerviosa, agachó la cabeza y se concentró solo en el niño.

–Yuki, no debes hablarle así a los que son mayores que tú–lo regañó con voz suave. El chico iba a replicar, pero ella no lo dejó. –Estoy segura que todo fue un accidente.

Yuki hizo una mueca extraña, preguntándose si la estupidez del mono era también accidental o simplemente nació así.

–Todo fue sin querer, Hina ¡de veras! –intervino Naruto.

El niño miró fijamente al rubio al percatarse del diminutivo que utilizó para referirse a su hermana adoptada y frunció el ceño. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo estúpido para tratar con tanta familiaridad a Hinata?

– ¡Todo es culpa de Sasuke, de verás! –lo señaló con un dedo, como un crío.

–Hmp, tu ibas distraído, idiota.

–Pero tú no me avisaste de que el mocoso estaba ahí, estúpido.

–Ese es tu problema, imbécil.

Uchiha permanecía impasible, como siempre. Naruto perdió los papeles, como era de esperarse.

– ¡Eres un bastardo miserable! ¡Le rompiste el llavero al mocoso y ni te disculpaste, de veras!

–Tks, eso también fue tu culpa, idiota.

Hinata los miró alternativamente mientras discutían y negó con la cabeza: siempre serían así, discutiendo por cosas absurdas. Se agachó y tomó entre sus manos el llavero de madera con forma de perro roto de Yuki, descubriendo que no tenía arreglo, si lo pegaban las posibilidades de que permaneciera pegado eran nulas.

–Yuki, yo te compro otro llavero ¿de acuerdo? –propuso la chica.

La mirada del niño se iluminó y asintió velozmente.

–Pero para eso tendrás que pedirles disculpas a Naruto y a Uchiha por la forma en la que te dirigiste a ellos.

Yuki puso cara de pocos amigos y entrecerró la mirada. No quería hacerlo. ¿Disculparse con un mono idiota y un estreñido egocéntrico? No, gracias. Luego, volvió a observar a Hinata. Ella se mostraba serena, con aspecto dulce, pero al percatarse de la mirada firme supo que si no se disculpaba no le compraría nada ni podría pasar tiempo con ella. _¡Joooo!_

Resopló frustrado, con las manos en los bolsillos.

–Perdón–dijo reticente, con los dientes apretados.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, Naruto se cruzó de brazos, no estaban dispuestos a tomar eso como una disculpa. _Hpm. ¡Jum!_

–Muy bien, vamos a comprarte el llavero. –Hinata sonrió, tendiéndole la mano a un ilusionado Yuki.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto miraron a la chica como si esas palabras hubieran sido la mayor ofensa de la historia y el pequeño les sacó la lengua a ambos con burla, disfrutando de su victoria.

– ¡Esperen! Yo los acompaño, de veras.

Después de eso las reacciones fueron diversas: Hinata se sonrojó levemente ante la proposición del rubio, Yuki frunció el ceño y comenzó a maldecir al Uzumaki mentalmente y Sasuke se fue mascullando un "estúpidos" con aire huraño.

* * *

><p>– ¿Qué te parece este, Yuki? –preguntó Hinata con tono dulce.<p>

–Mmm, podría ser–dijo pensativo.

– ¡Este, elige este! –señaló Naruto efusivo.

Yuki lo miró con desaire–No me gustan las ranas.

El chico le enseñó el dedo de en medio cuando Hinata no miraba y luego corrió hacia ella abrazándola, Naruto no sabía si empezar a golpearlo o darse golpes contra una pared. ¿Por qué ese niñato era tan cercano a Hinata? Aunque fuera un crío no podía comportarse de esa forma tan confianzuda, y menos con una chica.

_¡Arg!_ Decidió resignarse, resoplando con fastidio. Llevaban más de media hora recorriendo tiendas y mirando llaveros, ninguno le gustaba a ese condenado mocoso con gusto demasiado exigente. Encima, cada vez que él le hacía una sugerencia -con el fin de acabar más rápido- Yuki lo desechaba casi sin mirarlo siquiera. En cambio, con Hinata era muy cariño, quizás demasiado.

Simplemente estaba harto. Del niño, del llavero y de la put…

– ¡Este es muy lindo, gracias Hina! –gritó Yuki con entusiasmo.

Naruto ya empezaba a creer que tenía algún tipo de bipolaridad. O eso pensó hasta que contempló con sus ojos azules, bien abiertos, como el descarado del mocoso se alzaba, tiraba de la Hyuga y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Y vamos, él podía ser lento -sí lo era, y mucho- pero estaba seguro que a Yuki le gustaba Hinata.

Y confirmó su teoría al descubrir que el llavero elegido por la chica era una ranita. ¿No decía que no le gustaban? Pequeño bastardo mentiroso.

–Bueno, ya que el llavero está elegido… ¡Hinata, vamos a comer ramen! ¡Yo invito, de veras! –gritó Naruto, tomando a Hinata de la mano y tirando de ella para abrazarla por los hombros.

Yuki hizo una mueca de disgusto y dio una patada contra el suelo, sin embargo, luego su expresión cambió y una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en sus labios.

–Tengo hambre ¿puedo ir yo también, Hina?

La pobre Hyuga, al paso que iba, se evaporaba por sublimación en las mejillas, estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero pudo conservar algo de cordura para mantener la consciencia y recordar que el pequeño Yuki seguía allí, haciéndole una pregunta.

–C-claro ¿Verdad que si, N-naruto? –dijo en un tartamudeo.

Naruto asintió a desgana y Yuki hizo el gesto de la victoria.

Maldito mocoso, era un tramposo, pensó Uzumaki, ¡Le puso ojitos!

* * *

><p>No supo muy bien cómo, pero al final los tres acabaron metidos en el reducido apartamento de Naruto con Hinata cocinando ramen. El restaurante de Teuchi estaba cerrado por razones desconocidas -un apocalipsis en la vida de cierto rubio- y pese a los muchos puestos de comida que habían en Kohona, de una forma u otra, se decidió comer en la casa del muchacho.<p>

Los dos varones se encontraban sentados en el hundido sillón del salón a petición de la única mujer, debido a que Yuki era muy pequeño y podía quemarse y que Naruto ya había intentado ayudar a la joven y casi quema la casa en el proceso.

El menor contemplaba su alrededor con una expresión de repugnancia en sus facciones, logrando que se preguntara cómo diablos podía vivir ese mono ahí -aunque, claro, era un mono, podía- y jurándose que él no sería así de desordenado cuando se independizara.

–Chicos, vayan poniendo la mesa–pidió la Hyuga desde la cocina.

Los dos se levantaron como dos resortes y como soldados entrenados acataron la orden de su capitana.

Comieron con toda la tranquilidad que se puede con un rubio hiperactivo que come demasiado y como un cerdo. Yuki le lanzó miradas reprobatorias desde el otro lado de la mesa y Hinata sólo negó con la cabeza. Nada del otro mundo.

Al terminar, Naruto y Hinata recogieron la mesa y Yuki se puso a ver la televisión diciendo que quería ver un documental muy interesante sobre la vida del shinobi retirado o algo así.

–No le caigo bien al mocoso, de veras. –resopló Naruto con desánimo.

–No es eso. Yuki tiene un carácter serio, además es muy orgulloso y por eso no tiene muchos amigos en la academia, pero en realidad es muy buen niño, con un buen corazón, sólo que le cuesta exteriorizarlo con personas desconocidas. –respondió Hinata en voz baja para que el niño no la escuchara por casualidad, sonrojándose al instante al darse cuenta de que no había tartamudeado y de que no únicamente Naruto la miraba, sino que estaba muy cerca de ella.

–Parece que lo conoces muy bien, él te dice hermana.

Ella asintió con timidez.

Entre ambos se pusieron a fregar los platos, Naruto los limpiaba y Hinata los secaba, y por extraño que pudiera parecer, estaban sumergidos en un cómodo silencio, disfrutando de la simple compañía del otro, trabajando juntos. Ya está. Pero el chico no podía evitar mirar a la Hyuga por el rabillo del ojo, era inevitable para él. Incluso, se percató de que tenía una pequeña mancha en la mejilla, y ella tan concentrada se encontraba secando los cubiertos, que ni cuenta se dio de su acercamiento.

Y entonces ocurrió.

– ¡Hinata!

Yuki la llamó, ella giró la cabeza y Naruto la besó.

Sus labios chocaron entre sí, rozándose con delicadeza, sin experiencia, sólo acariciándose mutuamente. Él no sabía siquiera si a eso se le podía denominar beso, dado que no era ni pasional ni fogoso, pero sí diferente, y húmedo. Síp, esa fue su impresión.

Por unos segundos, permanecieron inmóviles, observándose mutuamente con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa -azul y blanco, blanco y azul.- Y fue Naruto quien comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de Hinata, curioso por el experimento, disfrutando de la suavidad de estos. Primero cerró él los ojos, luego ella. Sintió que todo era condenadamente perfecto.

– ¡Hinata, ven rápido!

Y todo era condenadamente perfecto hasta que Yuki volví a llamar a la joven y está por el susto se separó de Naruto con un salto hacia atrás, dejando al chico aturdido. Con las mejillas sonrojadas al máximo, agachó la cabeza avergonzada y salió corriendo de la cocina sin apenas dar tiempo al rubio de decir nada, dejándolo con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

_¡Arg!_ Todo era por la culpa de ese maldito mocoso. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, si ella no hubiera girado la cabeza unos momentos antes, porque Yuki la llamó, él no la hubiera besado… pero aún así ¿tenía que volver a llamarla? ¡Era insoportable, de veras!

Naruto dio una patada contra el suelo a modo de berrinche.

–Maldito mocoso.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaaaaaaa, sí, lo sé, no es la gran cosa, pero me hizo gracia, además, me encanta ese mocoso que es mio MIO xD<em>

_Mi inspiración está tratando de regresar, pero sigo sin prometer nada acerca de mis fics en proceso, lo siento, pero no me presionen para actualizar, me siento mal por tenerlos en espera, pero si no me sale como quiero el capítulo, no me sentiré a gusto y no quiero decepcionarlos con una mierda de capítulo._

_Nos leemos ^^ _


End file.
